


afraid of falling, not of heights

by PaxDuane



Series: lift your glasses full of sunshine [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scars, background Maze/Ordo, between the scars and skirata, pre-Jango17, pre-SparMij, teenagers being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: no, not of heights--Dancing Plague of 1518by Molly ofGeographyArt for the Alpha Trio (and vod'ike) in sunshine and gasoline'verse, including: baby Kix and lil Spar, the Alpha Trio comparing Doomed Love Affairs, and Doom being a nervous bean.
Relationships: Alpha-26 | Maze & Doom, Alpha-Ø2 | Spar & Alpha-17 & Alpha-26 | Maze, Alpha-Ø2 | Spar & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: lift your glasses full of sunshine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	afraid of falling, not of heights

**Author's Note:**

> Theme song [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJZn4SnshUM)

**Upper Left: Spar (a 12 (/age 6)) and Kix (a 6 (/age 3))**

Spar and Kix met because, when Spar was a 10 and Kix was a 4, Spar found Kix senseless in a hallway after having a massive overload from the Force relating to his specific abilities. Spar took Kix to the infirmary, where Kix ended up meeting Mij Gilamar who would later take him on as a medic trainee. Spar and Kix were somewhat close after that, especially when Jango had Kix anchor himself to Spar for Force training, though as it's only an anchor bond there isn't much they get from it. Spar has a similar bond with Jango.

**Lower Left: Doom, looking for a place to hide, stumbles across Maze and Ordo talking.**

Doom was in an accident thanks to a neglectful trainer who...didn't experience much after Doom was scarred. Between that and previous mental abuse from the trainer, he wasn't fond of being around others for a while. While looking for a bolt hole, he accidentally came across Maze and Ordo who were taking a chance to talk without Skirata catching them. Maze sees the nervous bean and instantly go "baby brother" to Ordo's amusement and bemusement.

**Right: Maze, 17, and Spar talking about their unlucky love lives.**

_Spar_ : I don't think I could ever really convince Baar'ur Gilamar I'm serious.

 _17_ : That sucks, but maybe you'll have a shot once we're off Kamino?

 _Maze_ : Yeah! Seeing you in a different context.

 _Spar_ : Uh huh, sure. How's your Null.

 _Maze_ : Bajir found out, and was cool about it. But he did warn us to try and keep it away from Skirata. He was really worried. And I get it, I mean. Skirata's weird about stuff. Ordo's kind of afraid of him anyways, so if he found out there would be a lot of bantha osik...and Skirata might actually try to kill him...

 _17_ : We're behind you, we'll help if you need it.

 _Maze_ : Thanks. So what about you, 17, finally ready to tell us what you've been moping about?

 _17_ : Kark off.

 _Spar_ : Come on, we're not going to judge.

 _Maze_ : Not negatively anyways.

 _17_ : ...kark fine. I'm in love with Bajir.

 _Spar_ : ...I think that might win worst.

 _Maze_ : Damn, yeah.

 _17_ : If he ever found out...he'd probably switch me from training under him, at best, and...

 _Maze_ : No, yeah, we won't tell.

 _Spar_ : Not a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> And thanks to ElouanWrites for Doom's number.


End file.
